dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The shy platypi/Prehistorica--Dinosaur Zoo Concept
So I just had this concept of a prehistoric zoo/natural preserve filled with some of the most unusual prehistoric creatures. They would be cloned animals using mosquito DNA, which is totally original (sarcasm). But since most mosquitoes didn't show up until the Jurassic, others would be cloned using other types of preserved DNA, i.e. flash frozen creatures, preserved blood cells, etc. So, yes, not an original idea at all, but similarly to other Dinosaur Zoo projects, it will have lesser known animals that would be more likely to just show up in DNA. So, I just thought it would be fun, and I will eventually expound upon it. Please tell me if you want me to add a prehistoric creature in, and I will consider it! Note: I will have more common animals that appeared after the dinosaurs since many are already in the process of being cloned. Animals *Yi qi *Olorotitan arharensis *Cameroceras trentonense *Anatosuchus minor (Duck Crocodile) *Leogorgon klimovensis *Udanoceratops tschizhovi *Beipiaosaurus inexpectus *Nothosaurus giganteus *Mammuthus primigenius (Woolly Mammoth) *Megalancosaurus preonensis *Placerias gigas *Megaladapis madagascariensis *Thylacinus cynocephalus (Thylacine) *Dimetrodon grandis *Yutyrannus huali *Miracinonyx inexpectatus (American Cheetah) *Carinodens belgicus *Doedicurus clavicaudatus *Platecarpus tympaniticus *Coelurosauravus elivensis *Agustinia ligabuei *Kaprosuchus saharicus (Boar Crocodile) *Raphus cucullatus (Dodo) *Dallasaurus turneri *Corosaurus alcovensis *Elephantosaurus jachimovitschi *Deinocheirus mirificus *Eocarcharia dinops *Dakosaurus maximus *Nigersaurus taqueti *Temnodontosaurus platyodon *Diplocaulus magnicornis *Argentavis magnificens *Tanystropheus longobardicus *Laganosuchus thaumastos *Muttaburrasaurus langdoni *Balaur bondoc *Mammut americanum (American Mastodon) *Hatzegopteryx thambema *Darwinopterus modularis *Armadillosuchus arrudai (Armadillo Crocodile) *Deinotherium giganteum *Ichthyovenator laosensis *Ceresiosaurus calcagni *Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis *Dsungaripterus weii *Smilodon populator (Saber-Toothed Cat) *Megatherium americanum (Giant Ground Sloth) *Giraffatitan brancai *Thylacosmilus atrox (Marsupial Saber-Tooth) *Pelecanimimus polyodon *Alioramus remotus *Heterodontosaurus tucki *Diprotodon optatum *Masiakasaurus knopfleri *Koolasuchus cleelandi *Fasolasuchus tenax *Opabinia regalis *Ornimegalonyx oteroi (Cuban Giant Owl) *Mammuthus columbi (Columbian Mammoth) *Citipati osmolskae *Diabloceratops eatoni *Anurognathus ammoni *Europasaurus holgeri *Micropachycephalosaurus hongtuyanensis *Shonisaurus popularis *Lystrosaurus murrayi *Livyatan melvillei *Rhomaleosaurus cramptoni *Paradoxides davidis *Thylacoleo carnifex *Anomalocaris canadensis *Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis *Talarurus plicatospineus *Meiolania platyceps *Leedsichthys problematicus *Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis *Coelodonta antiquitatis (Woolly Rhinoceros) *Dinornis robustus (South Island Giant Moa) *Dinornis novaezealandiae (North Island Giant Moa) *Gigantoraptor erlianensis *Aepyornis maximus (Elephant Bird) *Helicoprion bessonovi (Whorl-Tooth Shark) *Presbyornis pervetus *Irritator challengeri *Cryptoclidus eurymerus *Guidraco venator *Rodhocetus kasrani *Thrinaxodon liorhinus *Chilesaurus diegosuarezi *Mesosaurus tenuidens *Austroraptor cabazai *Brachylophosaurus canadensis *Amphicyon ingens (Bear Dog) *Raptorex kriegsteini *Epidexipteryx hui *Hallucigenia sparsa *Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis *Stygimoloch spinifer *Orthacanthus seckenbergianus *Eryops megacephalus *Andrewsarchus mongoliensis *Sarcosuchus imperator *Bonitasaura salgadoi *Sacabambaspis janvieri *Gigantopithecus blacki (Bigfoot) *Xiphactinus audax *Moeritherium andrewsi *Uintatherium anceps *Coelophysis bauri *Cephalaspis magnificans *Ophiacodon mirus *Utahraptor ostrommaysorum *Chalicotherium bervirostris *Mamenchisaurus hochuanensis *Avimimus portentosus *Psittacosaurus mongoliensis *Zhenyuanlong suni *Ceratogaulus hatcheri (Horned Gopher) *Leaellynasaura amicagraphica *Teleoceras fossiger *Guanlong wucaii *Koreaceratops hwaseongensis *Yinlong downsi *Lurdusaurus arenatus *Rahonavis ostromi *Scutellosaurus lawleri *Cistecephalus microrhinus *Falcatus falcatus *Parapuzosia seppenradensis (Giant Ammonite) *Palorchestes azael *Sanajeh indicus *Daemonosaurus chauliodus *Dunkleosteus terrelli *Phorusrhacos longissimus (Terror Bird) *Estemmenosuchus mirabilis *Acrophyseter deinodon *Dorudon atrox (Sea Wolf) *Microraptor zhaoianus *Longisquama insignis *Stethacanthus productus (Iron Board Shark) *Lonchidion ferganensis *Camelotia borealis *Megalania prisca (Giant Ripper Lizard) *Styracosaurus albertensis *Lotosaurus adentus *Marasuchus lilloensis *Cruxicheiros newmanorum *Atlascopcosaurus loadsi *Aviatyrannis jurassica *Bistahieversor sealeyi *Borogovia gracilicrus *Skorpiovenator bustingorryi *Dacentrurus armatus *Zupaysaurus rougieri *Lycaenops ornatus *Ostafrikasaurus crassiserratus *Tyrannotitan chubutensis *Crassigyrinus scoticus *Neoceratodus tuberculatus *Carcharocles megalodon (Megalodon) *Magyarosaurus dacus *Cotylorhynchus romeri *Incisivosaurus gauthieri *Pyroraptor olympius *Odontochelys semitestacea *Atopodentatus unicus *Mawsonia gigas *Aquilops americanus *Vulcanodon karibaensis *Pakicetus inachus *Ohmdenosaurus liasicus *Ichthyostega stensioi *Platybelodon danovi (Shovel-Tusk) *Psephoderma alpinum *Tylosaurus capensis *Lapparentosaurus madagascariensis *Stokesosaurus clevelandi *Sinornithosaurus millenii *Proceratosaurus bradleyi *Karamuru vorax *Moschops capensis *Gomphotaria pugnax (Quad-Walrus) *Pezosiren portelli *Chickenosaurus *Desmostylus hesperus *Sciurumimus albersdoerferi *Spinosaurus aegyptiacus *Semirostrum ceruttii *Carbonemys cofrinii *Megaloceros giganteus (Irish Elk) *Triassic Kraken *Bonnerichthys gladius *Tiktaalik roseae *Concavenator corcovatus *Goniopholis crassidens *Inkayacu paracasensis *Saadanius hijazensis *Basilosaurus cetoides *Sericipterus wucaiwanensis *Nuralagus rex *Tiarajudens eccentricus *Ursus spelaeus (Cave Bear) *Ambulocetus natans *Cronopio dentiacutus *Jeholornis prima *Nemicolopterus crypticus *Josephoartigasia monesi *Psarolepis romeri *Guarinisuchus munizi *Tupandactylus imperator *Troodon inequalis *Paraceratherium transouralicum *Miragaia longicollum *Macrauchenia patachonica *Tethyshadros insularis *Puijila darwini *Sivatherium giganteum *Guiyu oneiros *Archelon ischyros *Limusaurus inextricabilis *Arthropleura armata *Schinderhannes bartelsi *Panphagia protos *Kretzoiarctos beatrix *Elasmotherium sibiricum *Obdurodon tharalkooschild (Riversleigh Platypus) *Odobenocetops peruvianus *Ocepechelon bouyai *Barbaturex morrisoni *Himalayasaurus tibetensis *Rhizodus hibberti *Meganeura monyi *Titanoboa cerrejonensis *Hyaenodon leptorhynchus *Camarillasaurus cirugdae *Procoptodon goliah *Panthera leo atrox (American Lion) *Tarbosaurus bataar *Cryolophosaurus ellioti *Struthiomimus altus *Hesperornis regalis *Kronosaurus queenslandicus *Titanomyrma gigantea (Giant Ant) *Tetrapodophis amplectus *Belantsea montana *Giganotosaurus carolinii *Dimorphodon macronyx *Hypsognathus fenneri *Hyphalosaurus lingyuanensis *Protosuchus richardsoni *Caudipteryx dongi *Leptictidium nasutum *Eohippus angustidens *Entelodon magnus *Embolotherium andrewsi *Synthetoceras tricoronatus *Mammalodon colliveri *Lightning Claw *Tusoteuthis longa *Eromangasaurus australis *Palaeophis maghrebianus *Torvosaurus gurneyi *Pannoniasaurus inexpectatus Exhibits Flying Dinos Aviary Yis, Rahonavises, Microraptors, and Epidexipteryxes are found in this room. Category:Blog posts